Judgment Day: In Your House
Judgment Day: In Your House was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Federation (WWF), which took place on October 18, 1998 at the Rosemont Horizon in Rosemont, Illinois. It was the first pay-per-view titled Judgment Day as WWF were uniquely naming all pay-per-views under the In Your House banner. When this pattern stopped in 2000, Judgment Day was one of the In Your House titles picked to be used on an annual basis. Nine professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card. The main event saw (fictional) brothers The Undertaker and Kane fighting each other, despite their alliance at the time, for the WWF Championship which was vacant at the time after company owner Vince McMahon stripped former champion Steve Austin to further the storyline. Austin was made special guest referee for the match, a role he was not keen to accept. As well as this match, the card featured four other championship matches, and had the WWF Woman's Championship not been reinstated only the month before the event would have comprehensively featured all the active WWF championships. Background Breakdown: In Your House finished with both The Undertaker and Kane simultaneously pinning the WWF Champion Steve Austin. As a result, Vince McMahon took the belt, declaring it his. The following evening on RAW, Vince revealed a new belt (Austin had been using a personalized version, the Smoking Skull belt, since Fully Loaded) in a ceremony intended to crown a new champion. After calling Undertaker and Kane to the ring, though, Austin stormed the building on an ice resurfacer, assaulting McMahon before being arrested and taken away. Following the commercial break, McMahon continued his presentation but changed tack when he reminded the brothers that part of the deal was that they would receive the championship in exchange for protecting him from Austin. Because he had been attacked by Austin three times, McMahon reneged on the deal and instead commanded that Undertaker and Kane would have to fight for the vacant championship at the next pay-per-view. McMahon added that Austin would be the special guest referee for the match. When Austin delivered a promo on RAW telling the audience that the only man's hand he would raise would be his own, he was met with a threat from McMahon that if did not take the responsibility of refereeing properly, he would be fired. Dustin Runnels began preaching evangelistic-style condemnation against the controversies of the Attitude Era, specifically the sexual content. On Sunday Night Heat, on September 13, Runnels was walking through the crowd carrying a sign expressing his views when he decided to jump the barrier and assault Val Venis, whose gimmick was that of an adult film star, from behind with the sign. The next night on RAW, Venis responded by showing Runnels one of his films, The Preacher's Wife, which showed Venis with Runnels' wife, Terri Runnels. The two met at the Breakdown: In Your House pay-per-view with Venis coming out on top due to interference from Terri. The following night on RAW, Runnels revealed the nature of his evangelist message "He is coming" when the arena turned gold and a video played, presaging the return of his erstwhile persona, Goldust. During Heat on the night of Judgment Day: In Your House, Goldust further mocked Venis by sending him a present as he was guest commentating. It was a gold-coated protective cup. Irate at being hospitalized by Kane and The Undertaker, Vince McMahon returned to work and instantly stripped Triple H of his Intercontinental Title mid-week on October 9 due to a knee injury. A quick tournament was held the following week on RAW, which saw Ken Shamrock crowned with his first WWF championship after assaulting X-Pac (Sean Waltman) to aid him in the final. After losing the European Championship to X-Pac on the September 21 episode of RAW is WAR, D'Lo Brown got a rematch and won the title back when X-Pac was caught on the outside of the ring by Nation member Mark Henry, who ran X-Pac into the ring post and then back into the ring, setting him up for a Lo Down from Brown. Event Before the telecast began Steve Blackman pinned Bradshaw after a pump kick. Also The Oddities (Giant Silva, Kurrgan and Golga) defeated Los Boricuas (Jose Estrada, Miguel Pérez, Jr. and Jesus Castillo) by pinfall after Golga struck Castillo with the Avalanche Splash. The final two non-PPV matches were The Godfather using a thrust kick on Faarooq before pinning him and Jeff Jarrett lost to Scorpio with a roll-up pin. After both competitors made their way to the ring for the first televised bout, Jeff Jarrett came to the ring, trying to goad Al Snow into a match. While Snow was distracted with Jarrett, "Marvelous" Marc Mero hit him from behind but it did little to help his plight, Snow slamming Mero from an Irish whip and landing him on the ground several times. Mero tried taunting Snow by attacking Head but Snow stopped him before he could manage it and later in the match, on the 'advice' of Head, Snow moonsaulted onto Mero but rather than attempt a pin he was distracted by Jacqueline (Jacqueline Moore) on the apron, allowing Mero to lowblow him. Mero then replied with his own moonsault crossbody but could not secure a three count. Snow then gained momentum after his trademark series of headbutts, followed by an enziguiri. When he tried another moonsault, though, Jacqueline pulled Mero out of the way reversing the match briefly until Snow rolled out of a Wild Thing, only stopping a pin count with his foot on the bottom rope. In the ensuing struggle Mero set up the TKO but as he swung Snow round, the wrestler found his way back onto his feet and pinned Mero after a Snow Plow. The six-man tag team match began with Animal being whipped around the ring by Skull but after clearing him from the ring, Hawk was tagged in and despite some reversal attempts on Skull, continued to dominate until he tagged in Droz who, after being distracted by 8-Ball on the ring apron, suffered at the hands of Disciples of Apocalypse who illegally choked him in the corner. Eventually Paul Ellering made a brief appearance, kicking Droz before tagging back out. With a flukey DDT, Droz managed to pause the match, eventually making a tag to Hawk and as all of the six man fought, Droz took Ellering and 8-Ball out of the ring. Skull, meanwhile, was set up for the Doomsday Device after which Droz ran back in the ring and took the pin, despite not being the legal man, much to the chagrin of Hawk. The first of five championship matches, for the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship, started with the champion Taka Michinoku kicking Christian out of the ring and flooring him with a suicide top rope crossbody. When Christian tried to reenter the ring, kicks to his midsection left him hanging on the rope and Taka flew a knee drop onto him. Christian managed to gain some momentum after kicking out of the turnbuckle, slowing Taka's dynamism with a falling reverse DDT and afterward delivering a succession of two suplexes and a facebuster. With Taka thrown out of the ring, Christian mimicked the champion with a suicidal crossbody dive. The match was reset even after a big splash from Christian left him floored. Christian then became the recipient of a dropkick to the outside, then a baseball slide finished by an Asai Moonsault. His gesturing to the crowd allowed Christian some rest time though, and Taka could not pin Christian inside the ring, especially after he escaped a Michinoku Driver II. A second attempt at the driver was reversed into a cradle pin, allowing Christian to win the championship on his debut appearance, with Edge) watching on from the back of the crowd. Val Venis' traditional pre-match speech was interrupted when his mic cut out, with Goldust's voice coming over the tannoy saying, "Hello Val. I told you He was coming back." Goldust instantly attacked Venis as he climbed in the ring, kneeing him in the face but Venis replied with an elbow into the running Goldust. The match fell out of the ring, with Venis being thrown into the crowd barrier and then into the steel steps. Upon reentering the ring, though, Goldust took the brunt of Venis' rage and was thrown back out and jumped on. A second aerial maneuver saw Venis clotheslined though and at this point Goldust began to dominate the match proper, using a variety of throws to floor Venis and attacking him on the ground. Venis managed to side step a running shoulder barge, leaving Goldust floored outside the ring, something Venis instantly focused on as he dragged Goldust's shoulder into the ring post and back inside the ring dropping his elbow onto the injured shoulder, applying a short-arm scissor submission. When referee Jimmy Korderas checked Goldust's free arm to see if he was unconscious, Goldust refused to give up and after finding his way back to his feet launched a limited assault but Venis continued to target the shoulder, dragging it over the top rope and using a Russian leg sweep variant which extended the arm and shoulder. Venis' attempts at a Money Shot were short lived though, as Goldust climbed the turnbuckle and pulled Venis over into a superplex, not quite managing a three count. The two exchanged sleeper holds and from this Goldust threw Venis into the corner, catching a bulldog on the staggering Venis. Terri Runnels tried to aid Venis by stepping onto the apron, shouting "you ruined my life" at her husband but Goldust ducked Venis' attempt at blindsiding him from behind and as the referee dispatched Terri, Goldust quickly struck Venis with Shattered Dreams to pin him. D'Lo Brown started his title defence by throwing X-Pac to the ground and boasting to the crowd. The two competitors had a styles clash, Brown opting for arm orientated attacks, with X-Pac utilizing his catalog of kicks, though neither took a notable advantage early on. X-Pac's short run of offense was countered when, in attempting a bronco buster, Brown stuck his foot out causing his opponent to unwittingly low blow himself. This allowed Brown to turn the match firmly in his favor, building momentum into a running powerbomb after which he made a cocky pin, lying backwards on X-Pac and thus not managing a three count. Brown then opted to lift X-Pac onto the turnbuckle and attempt a superplex, but was punched off the ropes and attacked with a flying crossbody, but rolled it into another failed pin attempt. X-Pac retained dominance, though, until he tried a seated senton into Brown's shoulders but was left hanging on the turnbuckle when Brown sidestepped it, almost taking out a cameraman. With a diving knee drop not enough to subdue X-Pac, Brown tried to make him tap out with a cloverleaf but another aerial attack caused him to fall foul of X-Pac's kicks, eventually bucking the bronco successfully. Despite this, and a punch from Chyna, the champion still managed to kick out and in the ensuing brawl, referee Mike Chioda was knocked out, at which point Mark Henry appeared to further his romances on Chyna while Brown used his belt to attack X-Pac but by the time Chioda was back in the ring, X-Pac kicked out. When Brown tried to further his attack with a leaping shoulder block, X-Pac caught him in the X-Factor and won the belt via pinfall. The Headbangers interrupted the New Age Outlaws' pre-match speech and took a short advantage which was recovered when Thrasher made a blind tag to Mosh, allowing him to missile dropkick an unassuming Road Dogg. Headbangers then double teamed Road Dogg, making regular tags to isolate the Outlaw. Road Dogg eventually managed to throw Thrasher into the corner, catching him for a backdrop afterward that allowed both teams to make a tag. Billy Gunn, on the hot tag, took out both Headbangers, delivering clotheslines and a running jumping lariat until Thrasher pulled down the rop from the outside, causing Gunn to fall out onto the mat, before being thrown into the steel steps. This allowed Headbangers to repeat their same tactic, isolating Gunn in their corner and making frequent tags and double team moves. Gunn almost managed to make a tag after a whirling hurricarana floored Mosh but could not make it to his corner in time, allowing Thrasher to catapult Gunn into the bottom rope. After considerable dominance, a double team went awry as Thrasher whipped Mosh into Gunn, but he was caught mid air and slammed into the mat, but Thrasher was successfully tagged in and instantly took out Road Dogg. Infuriated by the tactics, Road Dogg grabbed a boombox and broke it over Thrasher's head, in revenge for the same attack on the previous week's Raw. However, as the match ended in disqualification the championship did not change hands. The WWF Intercontinental Championship match began with Ken Shamrock using kicks and leg sweeps to keep Mankind at a distance before morphing an arm bar into a fireman's carry takedown. Shamrock's technical style was shortly overturned by the bruiser style of Mankind, who pushed him into corners delivering punches until, reversing an Irish whip, Mankind applied the mandible claw which Shamrock quickly leapt out from, recuperating outside the ring. When Shamrock entered the ring, Mankind caught him into a full nelson chickenwing submission, from which he tried to apply the mandible claw from behind. As Shamrock escaped back outside the ring, Mankind followed him and threw him into the steel steps. He then picked up a steel chair but as he went to strike down Shamrock, he was kicked in the midsection and Shamrock struck Mankind with the chair instead - the referee did not disqualify Shamrock for it. As the two re-entered the ring, Shamrock tried to submit Mankind with a shoulder lock to which Mankind responded by biting his opponent to escape. Despite this, Shamrock still managed a side belly to belly suplex but to no avail as Mankind pummeled the champion in the corner, finishing with a jumping elbow drop into the Tree of Woe positioned Shamrock. Again the match fell outside of the ring, with Shamrock powerslamming a running Mankind against the steel steps. Despite applying the ankle lock in the middle of the ring, Mankind managed to crawl to the ropes, but was caught in it soon again, pulling his hair out and applying the mandible claw to himself in masochistic frustration. The referee ended the match, with Howard Finkel announcing Shamrock won due to the mandible claw; incensed at this Shamrock kicked Mankind and suplexed the referee, at which point Mankind put on Mr. Socko and applied the mandible claw before leaving the ring. Despite being announced as with D'Lo Brown, Mark Henry entered the ring on his own and dedicated a poem to Chyna. The Rock's dynamic opening attacks proved too much for Henry and even managed to suplex the superheavyweight. However, on the outside of the ring Henry used his weight to push Rock against the ring and then slam him against the announce table. Henry further used his weight by leaning on The Rock, choking him against the middle rope and keeping the match's pace at a slower rate. After blocking a series of punches, and then returning them, Rocky scoop slammed Henry onto the ground to perform the People's Elbow. However, D'lo Brown ran to ringside and as The Rock punched him, Henry caught Rock from behind and pinned him, with Brown leaning in the ring to hold down his feet, stopping him from kicking out of the pin. Before the WWF Championship match began, The Undertaker shook hands with Kane before special guest referee Steve Austin made his appearance. Before ordering the bell to be rung, Austin taunted both competitors. Undertaker twisted Kane's arm, delivering Old School as his first move of the match, though was thrown into the turnbuckle soon after and punched. Undertaker soon wrestled his brother down to the mat, going for a pinfall which Austin refused to count, though he mocked him by going into position. As Undertaker argued with Austin, Kane floored him and Austin made an exceptionally fast count for him, but it still only amounted to two. After being clotheslined over the top rope, Kane had his head slammed into the steel steps. Undertaker then tried to use a chair on Kane, with Austin nodding that he would not disqualify him, but the chair met with the ring post anyway. Kane grabbed the stunned Undertaker and toured him round the ring before pushing him back inside. Despite receiving a suplex, Kane instantly sat up and continued to dominate Undertaker until he tried to pick Undertaker up, the brother staying resolutely on the floor and punching Kane. Undertaker furthered his assault on Kane by focusing on his leg, firstly with an elbow drop to the inside thigh before stretching it and then, after some brief attacks by Kane, striking him down by the leg and fixing a side leg lock. The continued submissive style of assault on Kane, based on various technical holds on Kane's legs, met with derisive boos from the crowd but Undertaker carried on, albeit with occasional distraction by the referee. His dominance escaped him when he tried to make a running leap into Kane, and was slammed into the mat for it, allowing Kane to recover somewhat, similarly resting after clotheslining his brother. The match took a strange turn when Undertaker went to Irish whip Kane into the corner, but was thrown back his own way, knocking Austin who was in the corner. As Austin stumbled out of the corner, Kane caught him by the throat and chokeslammed him, after which Undertaker helped hold a choke on Austin. Undertaker soon turned on Kane though, kicking him from behind as the two resumed fighting, with Kane chokeslamming Undertaker. At this point Paul Bearer walked to the ring with a chair, persuading Kane to let him hit The Undertaker, but in fact hitting Kane, not affecting Kane in the slightest. While distracted with Bearer though, Undertaker hit Kane over the head with the chair, this time forcing him to the ground - his efforts were for nothing though as Austin refused to count the pinfall. When Undertaker went to complain, Austin delivered a stunner to him, then hit him with a chair shot and counting a double pinfall three count, then grabbing the microphone and declaring himself the winner. The broadcast followed Austin, who had called Vince McMahon's bluff about being fired, walking backstage searching for the chairman. When he could not find him, Austin went back out to ring side and directed his attention to McMahon again. McMahon's voice was then heard, with the TitanTron having to be raised as he was in the technical box behind it. Vince then advised the crowd to take photos of Stone Cold, as it would be the last time they see him. He then used his trademark phrase, "you're fired" for the first time as he was pelted by debris from the crowd. The event ended with Austin drinking beer and toasting to the crowd as his music played. Results Category:1998 in wrestling Category:WWE Judgment Day Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:In Your House Category:WWE for Extreme